Doctor
by TheRedRose777
Summary: He was a doctor that required payment, and she was a patient that didn't know. LawxOC One-shot


(One-shot Requested By: **C.C. Nekoko**. She doesn't use this website. Enjoy.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the OC and plot, everything else belongs to the author.

* * *

**Doctor**

**Law/OC**

The streets were empty except for a thin woman who was sprawled out on the pavement road, drenched from the beating rain. Everyone had gone inside, not wanting to be drenched by the cold water, everyone except Cheek.

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter

The sound of rain was soothing to the woman. It was like a soothing lullaby to her, a lullaby that eased the loneliness inside of her, the loneliness that she wanted to forget.

Cheek closed her eyes and listened to the melody of the rain. Her conscious slowly began to drift and she was beginning to fall asleep. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep in the cold rain was not the pitter patter of the water but the sound of approaching footsteps.

...

Cheek slowly opened her eyes, her vision still blurry and her mind a bit slow. She was expecting to be on the pavement road where she had fallen asleep but instead the woman was in a small bed.

She looked around and from all the medical stuff, she knew she was in a infirmary.

"You're awake," a voice said near the doorway.

The woman looked towards the direction of the voice and spotted a man who was wearing a fuzzy hat and was dressed in a long black coat that had a jolly roger on the sleeve and along the hem.

"Who are you?" Cheek questioned suspiciously as the man began to walk towards her.

"Would you care to tell me why you were out sleeping in the middle of the rain?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She huffed indignantly. "Answer mine first, pirate."

The man's eyes narrowed, clearly not liking to be ordered but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Trafalgar Law."

Cheek blinked in surprise at having got her answer so easily but suddenly realized that she had to answer his question as well.

"I was enjoying the-" she sneezed before she could finish her sentence.

Law raised an eyebrow, a bit amused at her response but didn't say anything.

Cheek shifted uncomfortably at the awkward silence.

"Look, thanks for taking me in," she said and began to get up and leave but was blocked by Law.

Cheek sneezed again and she was starting to feel tired.

"You can't leave," he stated.

The woman was beginning to grow irritated. "And why the hell can't I?"

"You've caught a cold and there are some traces of fever. I was able to get you out of the rain before you could get hypothermia"

Cheek was still a bit ticked and was suspicious of the pirate in front of her. "Why does it matter to you?" she hissed.

"Because I'm a doctor and you're a patient," Law stated simply.

"I hate doctors," Cheek said, hoping that it would anger him or that he would yell at her to leave, but the man simply shrugged.

"Too bad."

...

Some time had had passed since the first day Cheek had met Law. She found out that Law was the captain of the Heart Pirate. Cheek also found out that he was pretty scary when she caught a glimpse of him fighting marines with the signature sadistic smile on his face. Though Law was a bit of a cruel, sadistic bastard, the woman slowly began to open up to him. She talked to him often and began to share things about herself. She told him that she lived by herself and her parents had died when she was younger. Eventually, Cheek fell for him.

Just like the rain, Law was able to make her forget her loneliness.

"You're now fully recovered," Law announced.

"Thank you," she said with a smile on her face.

He nodded in response.

"When are you leaving?" Cheek asked. She knew that pirates didn't tend to stay in one place for long. They would eventually leave for the next island once their log pose was set. Knowing that, the woman wanted to make the best of their last moments together.

"Tomorrow," he said while looking at her with a look that she couldn't identify.

Unlike their first meeting, Cheek had now grew more comfortable around him and his stares didn't make her squirm as much.

"So soon?"

"The log pose has been set since yesterday."

"Oh."

There was silence.

"Join my crew," Law said.

The woman did a double take. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Join my crew," he said again. There was a look of determination in his eyes.

"I can't." Cheek told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't. I mean I'm not that great at fighting and I don't have any special skills. I won't be any use to you. I'll be deadweight,'" she babbled.

Law chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to find some use of you," he told her with a sly smile.

A small blush began to form on the woman's cheek.

"I'll say it again, join my crew."

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, I guess I can be your assistant or something, Captain," she muttered shyly.

"Good. Now start cleaning the floors. You'll be doing all the chores in payment for fees of being your doctor," Law said suddenly.

"Get working," he ordered with a smirk.

Cheek's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You asshole!" she screamed but past the smirking look on his face, she could see the happiness in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note/Rant**

I really really hope that I didn't make Law OOC. *Sigh* And there's barely any romance in here. Ugh.

I have still yet to get a hang of writing Law's character. I might re-write this. .

-**TheRedRose777**


End file.
